TEC-XXX
by InternationalSpaceStation
Summary: Hardcore Peach-XX (Peach x TEC-XX). Robot/Human relationship, one shot, involves tentacles and canon form of TEC. Why isn't there more of this, given the nature of the ship in the game? Peach-XX is OTP.
1. Realization

**A/N: Obviously I don't own Peach, TEC, or anything related to Thousand Year Door or any of the Mario Franchise. Obvious disclaimer is obvious.**

 **I'm really into robot/human relationships. I do Hiromax, ChellDOS, and Peach-XX. If you would like me to focus on a particular aspect of relationship, you can tell me and I'll take it into consideration. This contains very intense tentacle action, and makes it obvious that TEC is a computer. I hate humanoid things, and I just wish there was more robot/human porn like this, or at least more chassis GLaDOS and Chell. But hey, if you're as into robot/human relationships with non-humanoid robots as I am, you'll enjoy this.  
_**

Peach sighed, lying down on her bed. She had lost track of the number of days that have passed since she'd been kidnapped. She obviously could not converse with any of the X-Nauts, and Mario never bothered to reply to any of her e-mails. The only one that seemed to care about her at this point was TEC. Peach thought back to the days in the castle, when Mario cared about her more. Mario was always out on some sort of adventure, and he seemed to be more into adventuring than he is into keeping her safe. It's almost as if he lets her get kidnapped just so he can go on another adventure. He wasn't like this before in the good ol' days.

Peach thought back to those days, when Mario used to spend months on end with her. He used to hold her tightly, occasionally carrying her around the castle. Mario might have eaten quite often, but he was very strong. He had a rippling set of abs, and his wonderful 'stache turned her on quite so. She loved it when Mario gave her mustache rides. She thought of his giant pulsating cock, which was the most super part of him. She thought of the time when Mario surprised her with a shroom, eating it in front of her, and watching his…

Peach grew conscious of the wetness in her panties from fantasizing about Mario. Peach took off her dress and laid it next to her. She took off her undergarments and laid them on top of her dress. She sat on her bed and spread her legs, putting two fingers against her moist vagina. She rubbed her clitoris, picturing Mario's cock. "Oh, Mario!" she moaned. Suddenly, the door to her room opened. She grabbed her blanket and immediately pulled it on top of her, expecting an X-Naut to barge into her room, but nobody did enter the room. Then she realized. TEC was watching her at all times. TEC had been watching her touch herself too, no doubt about it.

Peach grew red. She knew well and good TEC had a crush on her. TEC had seen her naked multiple times before, as he can see into her bathroom, but as she hadn't masturbated before in the facility, TEC had never seen her do such. Peach sat there, frozen. She glanced up at the tiny camera that was in the corner of her room, and as expected, it was trained directly at her. Peach flitted her eyes between the still opened door and the camera. _"Oh god… TEC probably wants to_ …" she thought to herself. Then she realized that she was even more turned on than before. She was always the submissive type. She never told Mario this, but she always felt quite turned on when Bowser kidnapped her. Feeling helpless to TEC's voyeurism seemed to make her feel more turned on than ever.

Peach glanced back at the door. It was still open. She felt embarrassed, wondering what Mario would say if he walked in on her right now, with TEC watching her and all. Peach then thought about how little Mario cared about her well-being nowadays. She knew that Mario wanted her safe, but Mario always seemed to take his own sweet time saving her if he did in fact know she was safe—and he does know. Then she thought about TEC. _"TEC sure is a weeeeird computer…"_ she thought to herself. _"but… but he's so charming… and he really wants to help me. If he didn't care for my well-being, I'd probably already…"_

Peach shook her head. _"Wait, what am I thinking? Am I developing feelings for him? He's a computer! He can't possibly…"_ Peach sighed. TEC may be a computer, but he does experience love, and he is Turing complete. To deny him love would be calling him an inferior species, incapable of human emotion. In her youth, computers didn't have too advanced of an AI. They had the consciousness level of a lizard, at most. But TEC… he's Turing complete… technology had advanced to the point where technology had enough logical connections to achieve a human level of consciousness, if not, surpass it. TEC was more than worthy enough for human love if he wanted it. And TEC did want it. Peach would feel like a monster if she didn't let TEC enjoy her while he still had the chance.

Peach looked up at the camera again. It was still trained in on her, as if TEC knew that she was contemplating whether or not to go through the door. She glanced at the open door, wrapped her blanket around her, took a deep breath, and walked through it.


	2. Robot Love Is Real Love

Peach walked through TEC's door. She looked up at the massive screen that stood before her. "…Hello, Princess Peach." He said. "Hello, TEC. I've decided to stop hiding from you." replied Peach. Peach dropped the blanket around her ankles, revealing herself to TEC. TEC was silent for about thirty seconds. "I…" said Peach, hesitating to speak… "I… well… TEC… I… I love you too…" she said. "I was thinking about it in my room. You care about me more than Mario ever has. You're sweet, and you're charming… and you might be just a computer…" TEC interrupted her. "I am the most perfect computer in existence. Grodus programmed me to be so." Peach continued. "But that doesn't make you any less worthy of love."

TEC made an odd beeping sound. His screen display shifted to an 8-bit pixelated green face. "…thank you, Peach. You have no idea how much this means to me." TEC's camera trained onto Peach's rack, which Peach immediately noticed. "Go ahead, TEC. Make me orgasm." TEC looked at her. "I have a definition for that word, but I don't know what one feels like." Peach smiled. "You'll soon find out, TEC. If you can feel love, then surely you can feel an orgasm, too. Just promise me one thing." She said. "What would that be?" he replied. "Please do not ask me to have sex with a hologram version of myself." Peach laughed. TEC's digital face smiled, and his eyes drooped into a seductive smile.

"No hologram? Well then." He said. Suddenly, from beside his two kill-switches emerged ten robo-tentacles, five from each side. Four of them grabbed her by the legs and arms and gently pulled her spread eagle. "Please tell me if I'm being too rough or if I'm doing something that makes you uncomfortable." he said. Peach shook her head. "Ohh TEC, please keep on going!" she moaned. Hearing her moan his name sent a pulse of energy through his circuitry. "You like this, Peach? So you are a submissive type." He said. Peach blushed. "Yes, TEC. Please dominate me." TEC thought for a moment. " _Dominate her like Grodus plans to dominate the world…"_ he thought to himself. " _Maybe I shouldn't say that… that'd turn her off."_

TEC wrapped two more tentacles around her mammoth mammaries. Peach felt his cool metal against her skin, giving her goosebumps as she felt TEC gently massage her tits. TEC ran the tip of his tentacles against Peach's nipples. His tentacles were equipped with touch sensors that allow him to detect the tiniest change in pressure against them. He felt Peach's nipples grow hard under his tentacles. He pushed her tits together, still rubbing her nipples, as he used another tentacle to slip between her cleavage. She felt the cool metal slide in between her tits comfortably. She looked at TEC's face. Even with an ASCII-style face, Peach could see TEC's arousal.

TEC sent a mild electrical current through the tentacles around Peach's tits. She felt slight zaps on her nipple—high voltage low current static-like zaps that caused her nipples to grow even harder. Her vagina grew wetter by the moment. TEC vibrated the tentacle in between her tits. "TEC! Oh yes, TEC!" she moaned. TEC turned Peach so that her vagina faced his camera. TEC brought another tentacle to her dripping pussy. Peach saw his tentacle vibrate as he gently stroked her wet slit. "Mmm yes, TEC. Stroke my clit. Just like that…" TEC swirled his tentacle on her clitoris, vibrating intensely and gently zapping her sensitive nub. He felt her juices drip down his tentacle, as he pushed against her soft pink flesh. TEC beeped. Peach looked him in the camera. "Fuck me, TEC. Fuck me hard." She said.

TEC pushed the nub of the tentacle about a centimeter into her vagina. Peach gasped. She felt TEC probe around her lower walls, mildly shocking her. TEC rapidly beeped, as he gathered data from her pleasure. "I'm getting… wonderful data… from copulation…" he said, awash in pleasure. "Please go deeper, TEC." She moaned. TEC did not obey her; he wanted to tease her a bit to intensify her pleasure. He bent his tentacle so it pressed against her clitoris, and swirled more intensely against her vagina, stretching it. He brought out another tentacle and started stroking her inner thighs with cool, vibrating, electrified metal. Peach started to drool. "Just go inside of me already, TEC!"

TEC brought the tentacle stroking her thighs to her rear. She felt him grope her ass cheeks and slide his tentacle through her crack, vibrating against her asshole. She felt as his tentacle grew slippery, as TEC released a lubricant to lower its friction. She felt the tentacle slip in between her ass cheeks faster and smoother. TEC brought the tip of the tentacle to her asshole, swirling against her sphincter. _"Mario never agreed to anal, as much as I've asked him…"_ Peach thought to herself. TEC pushed the tip of his tentacle into her ass, feeling Peach clench as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. Peach felt her anus stretch painfully but pleasurably as TEC snaked his way up her butt, seeming to know exactly where the turns in her intestine are. "I have a camera at the end of each tentacle. That's how I can do this as well as I can." said TEC. "JUST PUSH YOUR TENTACLE INTO MY VAGINA, ALREADY, YOU HORNY COMPUTER!" she moaned. TEC still did not listen.

TEC brought his last tentacle to Peach's face. He stroked her cheeks and lips, causing Peach to shudder, and open her mouth. "This is my second most sensitive tentacle. Please suck on it." Said TEC. "Second most sensitive?" said Peach. "Yes. The most sensitive is stroking your vagina at the moment. Please suck on my tentacle." Peach opened her mouth and started sucking on the robot's tentacle, tipped with a silicone cover she could bite onto. Almost immediately, TEC rammed the tentacle in her pussy deep inside of her. Peach shut her eyes and bit down onto TEC's tentacle so hard, she bit through the silicone. "TEC! Oh TEC! Oh yes TEC!" she moaned in a muffled voice. She started rolling her tongue on the nub of the tentacle in her mouth. TEC accidentally zapped her with a much higher voltage than he had been zapping her in his own pleasure. "I'm sorry, Princess Peach." he said. Peach shook her head. "That felt really good, TEC. Keep going!" TEC started getting in the zone and taking much more pleasure now than he had been feeling before.

TEC brought Peach to his screen near his keyboard. "Please type rapidly on my keyboard. I don't care what you type. Input is input." He said. Peach felt TEC pull her arms to the keyboard, almost forcing her to type. She randomly and quickly flitted her fingers across the keyboard, faster than a pianist's fingers playing the third movement of the Moonlight Sonata. TEC started beeping rapidly. Peach pulled herself towards his screen and started alternating between licking his screen, where his "mouth" was on the display, and licking his tentacle. She felt TEC pound her pussy and ass even harder, feeling the robot press against her walls. She mashed her hands against his keyboard, as all six of his active tentacles that weren't holding her up fucked her so hard, pleasuring her more than Mario ever had in the past. She was getting close. "Oh TEC… TEC… Oh you horny robot… you fucking sexy robot…" she said. TEC noticed she was getting close. TEC could feel his capacitors charging up more than they ever had before. TEC knew it would only take one more move to make Peach orgasm. He turned Peach away again, so that her vagina faced him again. Without warning, he pressed against her g-spot as he himself released a massive jolt of electricity in his own orgasm. Peach's whole body clenched. "TEC!" she screamed, squirting all over his camera, screen, and keyboard. "PRINCESS PEACH!" moaned TEC, as a rapid beeping sound filled the room. TEC slowed his movements down, and gently lowered Peach to the floor, removing the tentacles from all parts of her body.

Peach blushed. Peach was more in love with TEC than ever before. "I love you, TEC." She said. "I love you too, Princess Peach." Peach walked up to TEC, stood on his keyboard, and wiped his camera with the corner of her blanket so he could see properly. She stepped down, and just looked at him. "That is a LOT of data for me to process." he said. Peach giggled. "It's a lot for me to process too, TEC, from a human standpoint. I guess you want me to go back to my room to process this data…" she said, seemingly disappointed she had to leave TEC for the night. "No. Please stay with me, Princess Peach. Please stay by my side. You can sleep beside me for tonight. I generate enough warmth to keep you comfortable."

Peach smiled. She dragged her blanket to underneath TEC's screen, curled up against him, and nuzzled him. "Good night, TEC. You still are a weeeeird computer." She said. TEC brought a clean tentacle to Peach, and wrapped it around her like an arm for her to cuddle. She wrapped her arms around TEC's tentacle, and drifted off to sleep. "Good night, Princess Peach." TEC shut off the lights in the room and the backlight to his display, as the love of his life lay cuddling him next to him.


End file.
